1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical plate, a method of manufacturing an optical plate, a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a light source. The LCD panel includes a first substrate having a plurality of thin film transistors, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The LCD panel does not generate light of its own but controls the transmission or reflection of light received from an external light source to display images. The LCD device applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer and adjusts the intensity of the electric field to control the light transmittance through the liquid crystal layer.
Generally, LCD panels use a lamp such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp or an external electrode fluorescent lamp as the light source.
A diffusion plate for the diffusion of light may be disposed between the light source and the LCD panel to uniformly illuminate the LCD panel.
Conventional diffusion plates generally include a light diffusing agent. The brightness level of an LCD can be lowered by the diffusing agent, thereby deteriorating the image quality.